Are You My Friend?
by LittleMissMuffin1
Summary: Vanellope really likes racing and candy,but people always thought what she thought didn't matter.But what Vanellope really wanted was a friend.She was about to give up hope until a certain person came into her life.But is he her friend?Takes place during the movie.One-Shot. Contains spoliers.


(Hello,LittleMissMuffin1 here and I got the idea of this fanfiction after watching "Drake and Josh"(it's a nickelodeon sitcom about two stepbrothers on Teennick and Nickelodeon.)anyway,enjoy.)  
Vanellope was walking with the big man,Ralph,to show him her was a little confused,but he decided to follow the girl All he wanted right now for Vanellope is to be happy,after all,what he witnessed earlier that day was so sad. You see,he lost his medal,but found it on a candycane tree,and the little crumbsnatcher swiped it. He was so mad at her,he tried to catch up with her,but that was an epic fail. Anyway he found his way to the racetrack,not too long after Vanellope stole his medal, and now was covered in taffy and a huge cupcake was stuck on him. He immedaily found Vanellope and was about to scold her when he relized that the other racers were taunting her."Oh no!It's the glitch!"Taffyta shouted.  
"She's not a glitch,she's a REJECT!"Candlehead shouted back."LOSER!"Crumbelina grabbed a piece of licorice and began whacking Vanellope's car with was it. Rancis was right behind her,whacking the kart with a lollipop. Soon after,everyone was kicking,punching,or whacking Vanellope's car with a peice of candy.  
Now,Vanellope's homemade car that she worked so hard on was now debris. Ralph so wanted to get that girl,but he relized that perhaps she wasn't as mean as she looked. Then ,he noticed that she looked sad,even close to tears. He felt sympathy for the nine year old."I told you Vanellope!"King Candy shouted angerly."Glitches aren't allowed to race!""Yeah!"Gloyd shouted."You're not even part of the game!"Minty shouted.  
"You're worthless!"Jubileena snapped."You're an accident just waiting to happen!"Taffyta snarled back.  
Ralph had enough of the abuse those Sugar Rush racers were stacking on vanellope. He ran in and scared off all the racers. Even though he did that,he still was angry at Vanellope for nabbing his medal,but she explained that after she was gonna give it back after she won,or at least that was her plan. Anyway, they reached a very large mountain,which confused Ralph a little."We're here!"Vanellope shouted happily as she escorted the nine foot man in.  
"Watch out for falling mentos."Vanellope warned,as she remembered that anytime a mento fell in the diet cola,it would cause the volcano to erupt. She lead Ralph to an area of the mountain,which looked like a small bedroom. She hopped to her bed gleefully. Ralph thought that it was nice to see Vanellope with a smile instead of being depressed,and the happiness started a few hours ago,as they had just created a kart,but Ralph was still wondering why did she create a kart if she didn't even know how to use,but he didn't really mind,since during the entire time,as during the entire time,she had a smile on her thought it was nice to see Vanellope have that smile on her face,especailly after those kids tried to torture the the whole experience,he was wondering why were those kids so mean Vanellope. Sure she glitched uncontrollably,but was that really any good reason to put down a girl?It was obvious to Ralph that those other racers didn't know how to be nice. He thought that they should think about the golden rule,you know,"Treat others as you want to be treated?"What if people were to treat them like the way they treat Vanellope?And then there's "Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover."You know,don't judge someone until you get to know them?  
People thought just because she glitched she was a loser,but being a loser isn't about your looks,it's about your personality. After all,Vanellope spent all that time building that kart,and others shunned it and acted as if her hard work and dreams are nothing. He wished those kids would learn that words like that can hurt people,no matter the game,gender,age,or glitchiness."So,this is your house?"he asked the girl."Yeah,it's not much,but I like it."she said,with a small smile on her face."It looks comfortable."Ralph complimated."Thanks."  
she replied while eating some chocolate dust off the wall. Ralph didn't know how anyone could like chocolate,  
because to him,chocolate has to be the grossest thing ever."So,you don't know how to drive,huh?""No,but I want to learn how to."Ralph looked at Vanellope,and got an turned the entire moutain into a racetrack,and then said "Would you like me to teach you how to drive?"Vanellope smiled,and began hopping in glee."Yes!"she shouted,  
then went back to another victory jump."Thanks Big guy!"she said,while playfully punching his arm.  
He looked at her smile again,  
which made him smile himself."No one would ever do this for me.""Why not?"Her smile turned to sadness,she took a deep breath,then began speaking."Just because I'm a glitch,no one wants to be my friend."Then,she remembered all the things Ralph did for her,scare off those racers,help build her a kart, build her a track, and offered to teach her how to drive."Is this what "Friends" do?"Vanellope thought to decided to ask him the question."Are you my friend?"she asked.  
Ralph gave her a serious look before saying "No."Vanellope looked sad again,before he started talking again.  
"We're best friends."he continued."Are you my best friend?"she gave him a serious look too,  
and said."No,you're my hero best friend!"Ralph smiled back,then Vanellope gave him a hug. This made Vanellope happy,as she never hugged someone before. Ralph was also happy, one ever hugged him,everyone shunned him,  
almost like Vanellope,except they weren't as cruel,as at least Felix was nice to him, even though he was nice,  
he was also a little jealous of him. He didn't hate him,he was just jealous. After all,the Nicelanders always praise Felix,and if he even had a headache that lasted a second,they'd make a big fuss about it,and as for Ralph,everyone left him in the mud.  
But,then again,he never even invited him to that party they had an anniversery party,that was supposed to celebrate the game's 30th anniversery,and people didn't even invite was a part of the game, after all,they didn't add him in the game for nothing. Then again,even though he wasn't invited at first,Felix did let him could of been a jerk and swatted him away like a fly,but he let him in. Even though he wasn't exactly sure if he should classify Felix as a friend or not,he sure knew that Vanellope is. Wait , no she wasn't,she was his hero best friend.(Do you like it?I tried to be as descriptive as possible.I'm thinking of seeing the movie again,but so far,I'm sticking to fanfictions. Review but no flames.)


End file.
